zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StillAlive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zero no Tsukaima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Montmorency page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rocketmanwikia (Talk) 00:02, September 5, 2010 A LOT of work This wiki needs a LOT of updating. No one knows what Zero no Tsukaima IS. Angie Y. 20:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for helping. As you may have noted I'm trying to keep the copy and paste from other sources down to a minimal. It more of personal input than someone elses. I've been going through each episode. The first 3-4 episode I did in a descriptive and the rest just repeating what they say like in a script. I don't which I'm going to stay with. The scripting long and tedious. I started out this whole thing by watching anime and then I found wikia. It was a older verion. It merge into what it is now. I don't know why they started a wikia when there is wikipedia. But its some place to add my two cents. I was working on another amine, but who ever was working on it just wanted for himself and trashed all I put in. So I found Zero no Tsukaima which nobody was doing anything with. The last edit was about a years ago and some of the pages where disconnected from one another. I sorted everything into a tree so it can be followed. I've added abunch of pages, pictures and became a admin. I have also be learning the editing of a wiki page and adding html stuff see in other pages. I'm not good spelling or grammer so I use MSword first. Then I dump it to note pad which strip all the extra junk MSword puts in a doc. You wouldn't belive how much junk MSword has behind the page that you don't see on the main page. It took me 3-4 time to notice all the extra stuff came from MSword when I did a cut and paste from MSword. I use MSword for my draft before I put it out for the world to see. I've been added your pages to the tree as I go along. When upload pictures, can you please shorten the name to the person or thing in the picture. I know some of the picture down loaded from the web will extra numbers or meanless names. It hard to add name to links if the name runs off the edge of the picture when your adding picture in the source mode. In source code mode you can tellwhat the picture is by a number. You alway have to have preview running all the time. I've notice some of the previews don't look the same after you save it. If you upload a picture with the same name add a '-1,-2,-3 etc' at the end so they can be grouped. I wish they a had sort by function to sort by time or name. It looks like it only sort by time uploaded. I'm surprise that havn't been push this web page and yet people started adding things. Thanks Rocketmanwikia Too much coffee. Water Spirit Edits I put in the comment from the Water Spirit at the lake "The water spirit calls Montmorency "lonesome one."" because it give some back ground of Montmorencyas a child. Maybe a only child with no close friends near by. I don't remember if this used in other episodes. If you look at .9 Hear me - Well, I was being slightly etofaicus, but just out of interest, if it's distressing him that much, and doesn't make a difference, why not wait until he is taking in information and try then? By the way, regarding yourafool', it should be you're', not your'. Or did you just forget the difference? Saito is more powerful than he knows If Saito knew how to use the power of Gandalfr he would of beat them no problem. Tabitha was the one to knocked Saito back to the ground with a air spell. He blocked both Kirche fire spells and dodged one of Tabitha ice shard spell then she switched to a wind spell. He is still new at sword work and magic attacks. That why he lost with the dual with Wardes. Later he gets better. Some where ether in the anime or manga that Kirche made a comment Saito almost had them. I havn't found it yet. Rocketmanwikia 03:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I found this in the novel Kirche approached Saito asking if his wound had recovered. Though Saito felt slightly bitter about being defeated, he could not help but admire both their team work. "You are really good, we stood no chance." "Victory or defeat is also dependent on luck. If your luck were better, we could only have run. Besides, you were fighting alone, Guiche was useless, Montmorency was only watching and Louise only dealt the final blow." Kirche proudly brushed up her hair. Rocketmanwikia 22:33, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Are you work on Zero No Tsukaima? Are you work on Zero No Tsukaima? I was looking forward to your in put. Rocketmanwikia 03:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) 'NEW13-1712' I've just sent this to Article editor: I didn't see it at the time, but had change the width of the template. this is too small and is causing a lot of text wrap around. If it was one word name title and one word description it would of worked, but most description has more than one word. This is causing word wrap. This is making the Template get very long and also causing some of the to move out of the formatted location in the article. I need it put it at lease to 250px. I would rather go to 300px to cut the length of he template to a reasonable size. I'm going to see what the 250px looks like. I would also like to some of titles to be shorter so the they don't eat up so much of the left hand side of the template. Maybe abbreviate some of titles. I'll take look at the wiki you talked about. Rocketmanwikia (talk) 05:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC)